You only live once
by lulub22
Summary: Rose begins to fall for one of her teachers  all human
1. the start

It's now Fall and all the leaves have turned orange. Out of all the colors in the world Mother Nature decided to bestow this horrendous color on the leaves. I walk , almost run to my car. I'm so excited to see my best friend Lissa again. She spent the summer at a camp while I was stuck with her super hot older brother Andre. Not that I'm complaining: I mean who would. We went swimming almost everyday and I got to see his sexy swimmer's body. But now it's the first day of school and i have to put all my fantasies about Andre back in the vault. You see Andre is the most popular senior in school, and while his sister is my best friend, he only sees me as a sister. I finally reach the school's parking lot just in time to hear the bell ring. Ugh I should consider getting a new alarm clock! I start running yet again but stop when I notice no one is around. The school is completely deserted.

"Great!",I say aloud since no one can witness how totally mental I am.

All of a sudden I hear clapping from the gym. Normally assemblies would be held in the auditorium but the whole building collapsed due to a fire started by some loner named Christian. Not that I'm surprised he would not something like that. I don't trust him, thought Lissa seems to think that he's just misunderstood. Ha! Misunderstood my ass! We're the most popular girls in school so Lissa should never associate herself-

"Hey Hathaway"

Great the devil himself. Can he read my mind? Or is his timing just impeccable? Hmm, I hope it's the latter.

"What do you want Christian?", I shout, though there's no need since he's already inches from my face piercing me with his ice blue eyes.

"Are you skipping the welcome assembly as well?", he inquires with a sardonic smirk on his nicely chiseled face.

"What assembly? we never get welcomed back so why start now?"

"They're not welcoming the students back Rose they're welcoming the new English and gym teacher, Mr. Belikov or something Russian like that."

"Hmm, well he sound ugly so might as well skip and go do something more productive with my time", I say over my shoulder as I begin walking back to my car to go to Nick's Deli. I'm almost to my car when a really tall guy, and by tall I mean more than six feet, grabs my arm and spins me around to face him.

"What the hell are yo-", and then I realize that I'm looking at a God. My eyes bug out when he opens his mouth and pure music escapes with the hint of a Russian accent. And then it registers, I'm looking at-

"-Belikov, the new teacher. Every student is suppose to be in the gym. So tell me where do you think you are going


	2. Expierencing Technical Difficulties

What was I doing? I couldn't even remember where I was let alone what I was planning on doing. I had to come up with something though, he was looking at me with an exasperated look.

"I was, um going to the bathroom. You know it's my time of month and all", I said lamely, though he let go of me instantly so I guess he bought it.

"Er, okay, I'll accompany you".

Shit! I'm not even heading in the dirction of any bathroom. Our school has such a fucked up layout that all the bathrooms are on one side of the campus. The teachers thought they could catch the pot heads easier, but really It's just a pain in everyone's ass. Luckily my locker was over here. I cast a sidelong glance at Mr. Hottie, hoping he didn't see my eyes roam over him again. As we walked we didn't talk. I was too absored in his appearance to have any cohesive thought running through my mind. By the time I actually got my locker open the assembly was over and other students started to make their way to class.

"Well I guess I should get going, I don't want to be late to class. 'Kay bye". I slammed my locker shut and practically ran the opposite direction.

I did't even pay attention in spanish. Mrs. Petrov, if you're lucky enough: like me would be known as Alberta, was having us conjugate verbs in the future tense which is nonsense to me since I still don't know how to do the present. My mind constantly returned to his eyes. Deep brown, so warm , yet could instantly turn dark and harsh. Oh and his lips!  
>soft and light pink as though he bites on them a lot.<p>

"ROSE!" That sexy Russian accent intensifying.

"What?", I repiled dreamily.

"Um.."

Perfect. I had imagined the accent and completely disillusioned myself into thibking I was talking to him. But no, I was talking to Jesse Zeklos. My boyfriend, who ignored me all summer to hang out with his jocky friends and have wild parties at his parent's beach house.

"What the fuck do you want Jesse?"

"To talk to you. I want to get back together Rose. I miss you."

Get back together? When had we broken up? Yes I was pissed at him for leaving me alne over the summer, but breaking up? No. That would never happen. Our reputations mean too much to both of us. He is a good boyfriend and i want to be with him. Or did I? Now I finally have an out that I never thought was possible; Do I really want to be Jesse's girlfriend? He never listens to my problems or helps me with things in private. No private is where we make out. No talking allowed jsut business. But that's why I have Lissa and Mason; to talk to them about personal stuff. About my parent's deaths. Jesse knew my parents were dead but he didn't know how it happened or how long they've been gone or even that both Lissa and I were in the same accident only we survived. No, I thought I don't want to be with him. I want someone to talk to and someone who will listen. Not someone who only wants to make out and have sex. (I'm still a virgin , but Jesse pressures A Lot).

"Well I don't miss you Jesse, It's over", I say jsut as the bell rings cutting his chances of replying. I walk down the stairs and run into Lissa. I hug her so tight and for so long that Aaron shouts "Get a room" before pushing us aside. Im not a lesbian,Lissa and I are like sister. Are sisters. And have a bond no one understands. We can sense eachother's feelings. But that's just from being so close, it's nothing supernatural. We're human , nothing supernatural exists. Not even ghosts.

With one last squeeze i let go of Lissa and head to Brit Lit with Mrs. Karp. Brit Lit is one of the easiest classes and Mrs. Karp never has her students do homework. hense the reason I chose the class. What can I say? I'm lazy when it comes to school work. But when i walk into class it isn't Mrs. Karp I see. It's Mr. Belikov. FML!

Please review if you want me to continue! 


	3. An unpleasant Scene

Why is he the teacher? Brit Lit has always been taught by Mrs. Karp so why the sudden change?

"Hi class, I'm Mr. Belikov. There is a folder on each desk that has your name on it. Find yours and take a seat. This will be your permanent seat for this semester. If you need to change please let me know after class and i will see what i can do."

I sigh as i learn my seat is in the front row, dead center. Did he do this on purpose? I wouldn't be surprised; last year Principal Kirova told me that I would be separated from all my friends next year because of my attitude. Doesn't anyone get why I act out? I'm grieving the loss of my fucking parents and all anyone cares about is my "attitude". Sure my parents have been dead for the past three years but do they honestly expect me do be over it? I can't just get over something like that. THEY WERE MY PARENTS!

"Anyway, this class will not be an easy 'A'", continues the Russian. I laugh, pleased with myself that I came up with a name that suits him yet wouldn't get me in trouble.

"Is there something funny Ms. ..."

"Hathaway", I whisper knowing I don't have to speak up due to our close proximity. "And no I don't find anything funny I was clearing my throat. Is that not allowed?" I ask innocently.

"Maybe you should go and get some water", he instructs.

"I'm fine. I'm more of a suffer in silence type of person",I smirk at the flash of anger in his beautifully, warm brown eyes. "You can continue, please don't let me interrupt your riveting introduction to this, well for lack of a better word, fine class.

The sarcasm in my voice led many of the students who have had several classes laugh loudly before abruptly stopping at the sight of the Russian. And so he, taking my "kind" advice continued.

"I want to start this class with a sort of writing workshop. You can't be expected to analyze great literary works if you don't know and understand the meaning and emotions behind the story and what the authers trying to convey. That is why for your first assignment, I want you all to pick a song that represents you in some way. It could be anything about you. You have to be able to explain why you picked it and how it represents you but you have no other guidelines."

My mind raced for the nastiest song I could think of. The only problem was that I had a lot. I decided to go with Put it in my mouth by Akinyele. So now to answer these dumb ass questions. Why I picked it? It's one of my favorite songs.  
>How it represents me? It's one of my favorite activities to do with a guy. None of that is true but who care. Andre introduced to me to the song and me "liking" it would be a stretch since I thought it was rather vile. Plus i would never under any circumstances put some guy's dick in my mouth. That is just disgusting. They pee out of it! Mr. Russian never said we had to be honest and thanks to my reputation, no one would know that im lying.<p>

"Okay pass your papers forward in your rows and read silently for the last ten minutes of class. And yes people I am serious I want you reading."  
>It's a good thing I had a book with me that was actually intertaining. Some of the other students were stuck reading their minder binders. Haha suckers.<p>

Just as I was getting to the good paart of my book, the part where Morgan Pendragon returns only to be humiliated by her father King Uther, the bell rings sending a frenzy of students off to lunch. Our school gets out at noon the first two days of school so we only have half of our classes.

"Um Ms. Hathaway please stay for a minute", says the Russian. Shit what did I do now?

"Yes Mr. Russi-Belikov, what can I do for you?"

"This", he says holding up my bullshitted assignment," is unexceptable. Now I can either tell principal Kirova of this or you can go home tonight and actually do the assignment correctly. Which will it be?"

"Excuse me? How did I not do that assignment correctly?", I snap well aware that if I want to get out unscathed I should just drop this conversation/argument and redo the assignment. But my Rose-logic reminds me that I never redo assignments and I don't intend to start now, especially with a new teacher who knows nothing about me or how I am.

"Pick one now or I will pick for you and trust me you do NOT want that to happen. I am being very reasonable here so don't make me regret doing this" he all but shouts at me.

"I'll redo it ",I say raising my white pencil in mock surrender. My eyes stare straight forward not seeing anything yet everything at the same time. I'm too delirious to look at the Russian and let him know that he got to me. That he saw right through me and had utterly shaken me to my core to know that I am that weak.

"This isn't you and you know it",He says breaking my gaze.

"You know nothing about me and how I am or act or why I do the things I do. So don't sit there and act like you do!",mad no longer seem to do my mood justice.

"I''m standing not sitting"

That's all he says to me. I can't believe he had the audacity to say that to me that was such a trivial thing.

"Since I know nothing about you why don't you just tell me?"

All I do is stare at him through the narrow slits if my eyes and walk out of the room not bothering to reply. He had asked me to do the one thing I fear:open up.

Rewiew if you want me to continue! :)  
> <p>


	4. Hate On Me

Thank you for your reviews i really appreciate them :)

The rest of the day, Math and History, went by in a blur of unfamiliar faces. Kirova wasn't kidding i had no friends in any of my classes. Liss was in Anatomy, Mason and Eddie were in Gym , and Mia was in Print Making but those classes were tomorrow. Last year I had every class with all of them and we all sat next to eachother, Now i sit next to people whos names i don't know and eventhough they know mine they don't like me. I have never been this quite in class before. I miss my friends but I do kinda like it. Now I don't have to keep up the facade for the onlookers. when I pulled up to Lissa's house I noticed that her and Andre weren't home yet. Their parents were out of town like always so i had the house to myself for a little while.

"Okay, time to redo mr. Russian's dumb ass assignment", I sigh, talking to myself yet again.

I ponder what song to do when it hits me. Of course! Let Go by Tyrone Wells is the best representation of me and what I'm going through with my parents. But then I realize I'd be giving too mush information away. I didn't know the russian so why was I going to tell him my life story? Because he asked, I thought. shaking my head I convinced myself that it wasn'y a good idea. knowledge is power and I won't let the Russian have any kind of power over me. Not when he could use it against me. He did seem curious to know about me, but that could easily be imaginged by my desperate mind to have his attention on me. He was hot after all. But wht he said after class and the way he said it made me not want to share. I doubted he would understand even with me explaining. No one understands. Not even Lissa, Andre, and Mason. They each know different things about me but not everything. Not enough to put it all together and be able to say they know me. It's like the people who make coke;each person has part of the equation but thier information isn't enough to make the whole formula.  
>My parents died the summer before freshman year. Lissa's parents took me in since they were more my parents than my own. I had already had my own room in their house since my parents were always traveling. The last six months before they pasted, they went on more vacations then they had in two years. It was like they knew their lives had an expiration date. so why didn't they want to spend time with me? Their own daughter? If I was in their shoes and I suspected i was to die soon I woud spend time with my friends and family, not explore the seven wonders of the world. that's part of the reason why I don't open up. If they didn't want to spend time with me, their own flesh and blood, why would anyone else? So I don't open up. The other reasons that cause me to act the way I do, well I don't really know.I guess I'm just trigger-happy.<br>I fall asleep within the next hour and don't awaken again until morning.  
>"Are you okay?", Lissa asks worriedly, knowing i only straighten my hair when somethings bothering me and I need a distraction.<p>

"I'm fine. I just got bored", I lie, not wanting her to worry.

We get to school and I head straight to the Russian's room to give him the redo assignment.

"Hi, , heres the assignment from yesterday."

"What song did you pick?", he asks as I'm almost out the door.

"Um, it's on the paper in your hands", duh that's why I gave it to you, so you could read it not ask me about what's right in front of your face!

"I can see that but I'm asking you to tell me Ms. Hathaway"

"Rose. Call me Rose. And I picked Hate On Me by Glee."

"Why?"

"Because it's self-aware and strong? It makes me feel strong to know that my opinion is the only one that matters and that I don't have to answer to anyone but me. I'm the only one who can make decisions for myself and no one else can control me."

"Yes. . . That'll be all. See you in gym Rose.

Review if you want me to continue! 


	5. A Door in the Dark

"You look mad", Mia said, drawing a shoe as part of her print making assignment.

"I'm not mad, just hungry."

"Well it probably doesn't help that you're drawing a donut for your assignment". I laughed in agreement.

When class ended we walked to the other side of campus together to meet Lissa. We had Nutrition now since today's schedule didn't give us a lunch. I inhaled three donuts while Mia and Lissa talked about the three classes they had together. Lucky bitches! I was about to start on my fourth when the bell rang and I turned around so quickly that I ended up throwing my donut at some guy's chest. But it wasn't just some guy. No it was the Russian. Of all people him. I hated every time I ran into him. He was rude. Though I really had no reason to say this. But every time I talked to him I got mad. I don't know if it was because when the conversation ended he always remained in my thoughts the rest of the day or if it was like this morning, where I open up, just a little, and he had nothing to say. So mush for wanting to get to know me. I swear next time he says that I'm going to punch him. I hate it when people lie. Excluding myself of course. When my parents were alive they always lie to me because "I wouldn't understand". So I adopted the mentality that since parents lie, it's only fair that we lie back.

"I'm sorry", I same lamely not meeting his eyes.

"You're lying", he whispers so only I can hear, "You won't look me in the eyes".

"Yea? And what about now?" I stare straight into his warm eyes praying that mine don't betray my feelings.

"You're going to be late for class Rose". Yet again, he manages to side step the question and say something that ends up irking me.

"Whatever Belikov", I roll my eyes as i turn around, only to have his firm hand stop me. The instant he touched me I felt a electric current run through all of my nerve endings leaving my body reeling. From the look on his face I can tell that he felt it too.

"Call me Dimitri", was all he said as he turned around, his duster flying in the cool Fall air. Seriously? Who wears dusters? Were not in the Midwest!

I arrive late to class and Stan flips a bitch. I could blame it all on Dimitri, but stop myself knowing it won't do any good. Stan hates me with a passion just as I hate him. He is one of the only teachers who doesn't put up with my crap. Much to my dismay.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence Ms. Hathaway"

"Sure thing Stanny boy"

"Well since you love and enjoy my class so much Ms. Hathaway you'll be pleased to know that you now have a detention afterschool today and if you mke an even bigger scene you'll have one everyday for a week." He smiled knowing that I waould comply in order to avoid spending any unnecessary time with him.

I rushed out the door at the end of the period so as to not risk another confrontation. I was really excited to go to gym. I get to let out all of my pent up emotions and throw balls at people, depending on the activity. My excitment came to a standstill when i remembered that my new "favorite" teacher was now going to be in charge of this class.

"Today we will be learning the basics of volleyball", the Russian began, picking up a pink volleyball.

Pink was his color I must admit. not many guys can pull it off. But he was so manly that he could have been wearing an all pink suit and still look damn sexy.

He went on and on. And on about safety. Which I promptly ignored considering all I cared about was spiking the ball hard enough to seriously hurt someone.

With an astounding five minutes left in the period, we were split into groups of four and assigned a court. My group was Mason, Eddie, and some bithchy girl named Avery. Mason was my partner and we were told to practice hittting the ball over the net. So elementary. We were told to clean up when Avery, being the bitch she is spiked the ball right at my face. The impact had so much force that i fell to the floor and screamed, "MOTHER FUCKER!".

Before I knew it, a black cloud enveloped me with a door at the end awaiting my arrival. The last thing I heard was someone say Roza.

I need 10 Reviews to continue!


	6. Waking Up

I walked through the door and found myself in a white room. Blinded by the sudden brightness, I stumbled forward. But before I could fall, strong arms wrapped around my waist steadying me. The stranger and I stayed like this for a few moments while I shook my head, trying to clear my vision.

I loved the way the muscles tensed as he shifted to make me more comfortable. My hands grazed his tanned skin, sending warmth to my whole body. His hair was so silky and a beautiful brown. And chin length too. OH! His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, now that I had managed to see them. MY! He was saying something but I didn't hear a word of it. All I heard was his accent, his very Russian accent. GOD! It was Dimitri! My pulse started to quicken as I eyed my surroundings. I was still in the white room, but it was completely bare. Well that's reassuring? I didn't even know where the bright light was coming from; let alone how to get out. Snapping back to reality, I found myself nodding to a question I didn't hear. Suddenly his lips were on mine. The kiss was so sweet and soft. He just kept kissing and kissing me, muttering things in Russian which made the kissing even more sensual. Before I knew it we were both lying on the floor naked and he stuck his dick inside me. It felt really strange at first. I just held my breath and he started do it and it felt so weird. And I waited for something to happen but nothing really did. He just kept doing it and getting faster and faster. And then it sort of hurt and I closed my eyes and tried to shift my position. Then I got this warm shiver up my back. So I shifted again and it felt really good. So then I pushed back and got it in this one spot and that felt great! But then remorse started to set in. I had made out with almost every guy on campus, but I never went as far as having sex. And now I lost my virginity to someone I hated. My thoughts were interrupted with Dimitri leaving a trail of kisses on my body, gradually going lower and lower. He was even going to kiss/lick down there! I couldn't even stand it because it tickled too much. I lightly nudged him and he stopped, pulling my instead into his arms and stroking my hair. He was still only talking in Russian. Didn't he know I had no idea what he was saying? At this point I didn't care I was too content with being in his arms. Maybe I didn't really hate him. He was really comforting right now so maybe I just had to give him a chance and get to know him like he wanted to know me. But he was my teacher! I couldn't like it its wrong on so many levels, not to mention illegal. But I did always break the rules. No! Stop it! I chastised myself; I could not and would not like him.

The invisible light flicked drawing my attention toward the far wall. The door had returned and it was opening. Slowly everything started getting sucked in and all I could do want clutch Dimitri. But he was slipping out of my grasp. I started calling to him, panicked now that darkness and consumed me once again.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a door closing. Oh no, I thought, not another white room. Yet that's exactly where I ended up. Only this room wasn't blinding, and there was furniture in it. Strong calloused hands captured my right hand in theirs, holding on tight and gently squeezing. Startled, I immediately pulled back, only to here Roza. What the hell is Roza? And why is this the second time I've heard it? I turned slowly, cautious.

"What are you doing here comrade?" I figured calling him the Russian wouldn't go over too well.

"The nurse came into the waiting room and said that you kept asking for me. So here I am." He looked worried, but I had no idea why. I still didn't know where I was. Wait! Did he say nurse?

"Why am I at the hospital?" I was so confused; I couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"Well when Avery hit you with the volleyball you passed out and so the school called the paramedic."

"How long have I been out?"

"Um, close to five hours."

Five hours! Shit Stan was going to flip! I remembered I had a detention with him now. Ugh great now I'm going to be in even bigger trouble! If he was pissed before he sure as hell was going to bust the cap in his ass. Seriously, I'm the one who should be PMSing right now, I was after all still on my period. As if reading my thoughts Dimitri told me that Stan was notified of my current situation and that I no longer had to serve the detention. Yeah, because being in the hospital is worse than a detention!

"Have you been here the whole time?" I was unable to keep myself from blurting out.

"Yes", he looked at me questionably, but I kept my face composed.

"Is that a problem?" He asked after a minute of me not responding to his revelation.

"No, I was just wondering. Where's Liss?"

"She was falling asleep so Andre took her home to rest. She'll be back later though."

"Later? Um, why can't I leave now? I'm awake and I feel fine." I really wanted to go home. But I also wanted to get away from the Russian so I could stop having flashbacks to the white room. Don't get me wrong I'm happy it was just a dream but having him in front of me was reminding my body what had happened and I was not okay with that.

"When you fell down you hit your head really hard so you have a concussion, so you have to stay here over night."

What! Over night? No, I couldn't. I hated hospitals. I haven't been able to go near one ever since my parents passed away. I couldn't last the night here! I really started to panic when the Russian got up and started to walk out.

"NO! Please stay with me, I don't like hospital, and I'm scared. Please!" I was pleading, which was so below me. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I relaxed when he sat back down and he thankfully didn't hold my hand again.

"What's Roza?"


	7. Distractions

"Oh. You heard that?" He laughed nervously , running his hands through his hair.

"I think my question makes that apparent. Don't you think?"

"Your name. It's your name in Russian."

He was biting his lip nervously. Why the hell would he be nervous? What the hell. He was like a smart Russian God, what could be making him so nervous? Me? No. That's impossible. I, Rose Hathaway, could never make a guy like Dimitri Belikov nervous. He was my teacher and I was his student. We were suppose to have that relationship that was by no means nerve racking. Yet looking at the way he was watching me, with love?, made me feel like our relationship was going to end up different than it was suppose to.

"Well I like it Comrade", I smiled to ease the invisible tension.

"And why are you calling me that?", His tone was so curious that I was tempted to tease him, but he was the only one staying with me right now and I didn't want to risk being left alone in this God forsaken place.

"Well it was either that or The Russian. And I have a feeling that you would choose the former." I could have easily lied to him and made some inappropriate joke that would only be conceived as me flirting, but I knew he would see right through that.

"Yes you are right, however what makes you think that I'll let you continue to call me that?" He was smirking by now.

"Because you love me." I thought it would be funny to say this with a serious face and pretend like I meant it, but Dimitri's face went pale. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"I'm, uhh, Going to get more coffee." He all but ran out of my room slamming the door behind him.

I was kidding about the whole love thing! Ugh he didn't need coffee, when I woke up five minutes ago he was just returning with a fresh cup. And since he had sat down he hadn't touched it once. WTF! I didn't have too much time to think about it though since Lissa chose this moment to walk in.

"Hey, how are you? I was here earlier but, well I fell asleep."

"I know Liss, The Russian told me."

"Oh good he stayed with you. I was worried he wouldn't. I had asked him to as I was leaving but he said that you hated him so it wouldn't be the best idea. DO you hate him? I mean he's really good looking and he seems nice and he's your teacher. OMG, he's not another Stan is he? Oh Rose I'-"

"Liss what is this, Twenty Questions? NO he's not another Stan he just irritates me and he's not that good looking", I took a drink of water hiding my blush knowing full well that he was THE most good looking guy i have ever seen.

"Okay, sorry. Anyway, do you want to play a game or something? Mason, Eddie, Mia, and Christian are in the waiting room so um,"

"Christian?" I was surprised he showed up.

"Um yea we have French together and when Kirova came in and told me what happened he offered to give me a ride since Andre is still on his Marine Bio field trip."

"That was rather nice for the pyro loser." I still didn't trust him, but now that I knew he had brought Lissa and actually stayed made me think that he really was just misunderstood. And maybe,a devilish grin spread across my face, he liked Lissa.

"He's not a loser hes just misunderstood."

"Yeah, yeah. Liss do you like him?" Ever since I broke up with Jesse, I no longer cared about my reputation. I had my friends and that's all I needed. I didn't need the whole school's approval for the things I did.

"Y-yes?"

"Does he like you?

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyways, it wouldn't be good for my reputation if I dated him so it doesn't really matter."

"Liss who gives a fuck about reputations. I know I use to make a big deal about it but if you like him then go for it. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Rose, I'm not you I don't just go for it. I plan and investigate and know every detail beforehand."

"So ask him . . ."

"No! I can't that would be too weird and you can't either."

"Fine. Will you go get the others, I'm seriously bored and I want to be entertained." All I wanted was Dimitri to come back in, but since I knew he wasn't, I wanted to keep my mind off of him.

"Okay Rose", Mason can and sat on the end of the bed while the others sat in the chairs, "What game will it be? Truth ot Dare?"

"No, I want to play Sardines."

"But we're in a hospital." Lissa said, always the worrying one out of all of us.

"That's the point; there are a lot of places to hide so this is going to be interesting."

Please review :)


	8. A Language More Lovely Than Speaking

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rose", Mason sighed.

"Yea there are so many hiding places so it will be a lot of fun."

So Liss, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Christian and I all argued about who was going to hide first. Since Christian had never played the game before, we decided it would be him. We shoved him out the door and started counting to 100. Of course I skipped a few numbers, but hey who said we couldn't play dirty?. I wanted to find him first so I could talk to him about Lissa.  
>I ran down the hall and innocently asked a nurse if she had seen someone who looked like christian, and she pointed me in the direction of the fifth floor. The Burn Intensive Care Unit; how ironic. I tried to blend in, but no one else was in the hallway so when a male nurse came out of a room he looked at me quizzically. "Are you lost?"<p>

"Um, yes I'm trying to find a guy who's semi tall with black hair and bright blue eyes. And he was wearing a,um, a green shirt?"

"He's in room 117B."

"Thank you." I smiled a goodbye and ran into the room. "Christian, where are you?"

"I'm right here", he said as he stepped out of the closet.

"You know the whole point of the game is not to be found. But I really need to talk to you so be quiet and go back inside."

"How did you find me so fast?"

"I asked nurses, though I'm not too surprised you hid in the Burn Care."

"Burning down the auditorium was not my fault okay it was just a misunderstanding!"

"Okay well you'll have to tell me that story later. Right now I want to talk about Lissa"

"Lissa? What about her?"

"Do you like her? And I don't mean as just a friend. Would you date her if you could?"

"Yea, but i doubt she likes me."

"Guess again pyro. So just ask her out when the game is over okay?"

"Why? Wouldn't that ruin her reputation?" There was definitely spite in his words.

"Christian, I know this is hard to believe but we don't care about reputations anymore."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you stop?"

"When I broke up with Jesse."

"So yesterday? Well that's good . . . I think. Why did you break up with him?"

"Because I want somebody to love and for them to love me back. All Jesse cared about was hooking up and I just didn't want to put up with that anymore."

"What the hell do you think you two are doing!"

We both shot up from the ground at the booming voice to came face to face with Dimitri.

"Oh hey Comrade. How's it going? We were just playing a game of Sardines; want to play?

"What is it?"

"It's like Hide-And-Seek, but instead of telling everyone you found the hiding person, you hide with them."

"No Rose we don't have time to play the doctor is waiting in your room."

"Okay let's go. Thanks for the advice Rose." Christian said as he walked past us and into the hall towards the elevators.

"You should have told me what you were doing. I was so worried when I got back and found your room empty and none of the other kids around!" Dimitri's tone was sullen, but was mixed with a lot of anguish as well.

"Sorry Comrade, I didn't know where you went after you stormed out to get more coffee." I was pissed that he had to audacity to be mad at me so I had used a very sarcastic tone which made his face cringe with hurt? Had I hurt his feelings?

"I'm sorry about that I just-"

"I was kidding about you loving me you know so I don't get what the big deal is!"

His arms wrapped around me pulling me to a stop. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine. His lips were so soft and his aftershave was so intoxicatingly good that I felt my knees sway and I would have fallen if his arms hadn't tightened their grip.

"The thing is; I do love you Roza."

Review if you want me to continue please :)


	9. Confessions

*Sorry if you find this chapter a little boring. The next one will have more going on.*

-Two months later-

I groaned loudly as someone pounded on my door. I looked at my phone to find that it was 5:30 in the morning! Who the fuck is up this early?

Walking over to open the door I shout, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Um sorry to bother you, but your door was locked and I ran out of tampons . . ."

"Uhh sorry Liss I didn't mean to yell at you, but you know how I am in the mornings. Plus it's my time of month too."

"I know. When girls spend a lot of time together their hormones regulate causing them to menstruate at or close to the same time.

"Okay in case you haven't realized I'm in no mood to talk so just go get what you need and let me go back to sleep. I'll see you in two hours,"

"Yeah, yeah bye"

Ahh finally peace and quiet. _Buzz Buzz._ Great yet another thing to keep me up! Don't people know I'm not a morning person?

_Rose I really need to talk to you about that night in the hospital. Please stop running away and let me explain._

_ -Dimitri_

How the hell did he get my number? Well I guess I would ask him in English since. I have been avoiding him at all costs. I run out of class the second the bell rings and in P.E. I always make sure to talk to Mason or Eddie. He has asked me to stay a couple times, but I lied about having a doctor's appointment. I just couldn't deal with it. He had told me he loved me after two days of knowing me. TWO DAYS! How was it even possible to love someone in that short of time? I was dating Jesse for almost a year and I still didn't love him. Dimitri and I had a connection that was different than what I had with any other person; teacher or student. But love? No that was seriously impossible. The scary thing was that he didn't seem to be joking. _Maybe he believed in love at first sight _my mind chastised me.

He was on my mind the whole car ride to school and I barely noticed that both Andre and Lissa were giving me worried looks until Andre reached out and touched my shoulder. I jumped which only made their worry deepen.

"Are you okay?" Liss whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind and I have to go talk to The Russian about an assignment."

"Okay, see you at lunch."

I walked over to room 759 not knowing what was going to happen. I was really freaking out, but as I got closer to the door I managed to control my breathing and slow my racing heart. I walked in and he didn't look up so I thought he didn't hear me come in, though I was in heals, so I was about to clear my throat when he suddenly said;" Close the door Ms. Hathaway." _Shit, shit, shit _I was only able to coax myself into going knowing that the door would have to remain open, school policy, so I could make a hasty getaway if thing got out of hand. If I thought I was panicking before, then I was in full hysterics now. The Russian seemed to sense my discomfort so he began speaking.

"Thank you for coming and agreeing to talk to me. You can however only listen, you don't need to be an active participant in the conversation but I would like it if you would leave until I have completely finished talking."

"How did you get my number?"

"It's written in all the stalls in the boy's bathroom. I got your number the first day I got here but I never intended on using it. But you seem to be avoiding me and so I had no other choice. Please sit down."

I sat down in my normal seat which was on the total opposite side of the room from his desk. I wanted to put a lot of distance between us so nothing would happen again. I did after all have semi-explicit dreams about him, what can I say? He's damn sexy. _But he's also my teacher._ But he loves me. _But he's a lot older than you_. I don't care about age. Age means nothing to me. But it certainly wouldn't hurt to find out how old he was right?

"How old are you?" He looked confused and hesitated before saying he was twenty-four. I didn't blame him for his hesitation or confusion; I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. However, I wouldn't have kissed my student. I'm not into being a cougar so every guy I plan on dating has to be older and taller than me. And Dimitri was both. _No! Stop it you can't date him. _

"Sorry, I was just curious. Anyway, I have to get to Spanish soon so what did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you I just couldn't control myself. I do love you. You know the whole love at first sight cliché. I just feel a connection with you that I can't explain; partly because I've never felt this way about someone and partly because there are no word to describe it." He was looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but my mind was too busy spinning for me to formulate a sentence regarding this topic that wouldn't make the situation even more confusing.

"I thought you said I could just listen." It was a copout, but he did in fact give me that option.

"I'm sorry for all this I-"

"Don't worry about it Comrade, no harm done." I tried to give him a small smile, but he was looking down at his hands.

"I'll see you in class." I whispered before walking to Spanish.

When it came time for English I had already gone over a billion scenarios on what could happen. We were still doing that workshop stuff so I hoped nothing too important. I wasn't really in the mood to listen since I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Since Back to School Night is next week I thought we could do a "fun" activity to show your parents what you've been learning and to decorate the room. I want you all to flip through _Sound and Sense_ and find a poem that you like. Then, I want you to get some construction paper and creatively rewrite the poem. Use a lot of color and put pictures. I can let you go to the computer lab to print things, just ask me to excuse you and make sure you're back before the period is over. This is due Wednesday, so you have two days to complete it. You'll get class time tomorrow, so you don't need to rush through this. If you have any questions just come ask me and I'll do my best to help you."

After about five minutes of flipping through the book I decided that I was just going to randomly open to a page that whatever poem was there was going to be what my project was on. The Song of Wandering Aengus by W.B. Yeats. I had no idea what this poem is about so how the hell was I going to do this project? I guess I could ask Dimitri. If I went up it would give me an excuse to talk to him, plus it would show him that I wasn't freaked out and avoiding him anymore. _Okay just ask him to explain the poem_. I got up and walked over to his desk. He was engrossed in a Western Novel, but quickly put it down when he saw me coming.

"What can I do for you Ms. Hathaway?"

"Um can you explain what this poem means?" I gave him the book and he read it over quickly.

"Ahh good choice. Why did you pick this one?"

"I just picked a random poem. I don't really like poetry so this means as much to me as any of the other ones do."

"Okay, well the poem expresses the transformation of an essential hunger in the human heart. At times asleep, at others it cries out and agitates us with a yearning for something mysterious, yet vitally lacking. So we find our hunger, a love for an illusive perfection that could never seemingly be attained or possessed, in this material world.  
>It can lead us to behave seemingly childishly, at those times when we are more awake to it. Sometimes we are misdiagnosed, especially by our own selves. Imagining all manner of reasons for our condition of 'wanting'. But it is what makes the writer write, the painter paint, the chef cook and parents nurture. It can also drive us mad. It is the love of Beauty and it can take as many forms as there are people on the face of the planet."<p>

"Okay . . . can I just write it on pink paper in cursive and draw a bunch of hearts around it and call it a day?"

"If that's how you want to decorate it yes."

"Thanks. Can I go to the computer lab?"

"Sure."

I ended up printing out a bunch of different styled hearts and silhouettes of two lovers. I also found this really cool romantic font that I used to retype the poem. I walked back to class with what looked like a Valentine's Day card. I wasn't the most creative person when it came to school projects, but pranks and dares, I was the best. I turned in my project just as the bell rang.

Lunch was awkward because Lissa texted me saying she had a club meeting. I had joined all the clubs she had, but then I found out that all the meetings took place during lunch! Who the fuck want to waste lunch at some stupid meeting when you could be stuffing your face with delicious food? I went to sit with Andre and his friends. That was a bad idea! They all kept staring at me, well my boobs. I get that they are big and that my shirt wasn't doing anything to conceal them, but come on it's so rude to stare. They also tried to ask me out which was pretty funny because they kept stumbling over their words nervously. They were seniors and I was a junior, what would they be nervous about? Not to mention they were all on the football team. By the way they were acting; you'd think that they've never seen a girl before. This was kind of true; they've never seen a girl like me before.

Lunch ended and all my other classes were a bore so I fell asleep. Then it was time for gym. We had been playing basketball for the past week and today was no different. We did however; have to be tied to our partner. Thank god my partner was Mason. I fell a couple times but he quickly helped me up before anyone else could see.

When that torture ended I walked to Andre's car and we drove home. Alone in my room my room, my thoughts turned to Dimitri. I was still tired and I didn't have any homework so I soon found myself falling asleep dreaming of him.

Please review if you want me to continue!


	10. Boy Funk

-A week later-

I was in my room watching Easy A when Lissa told me that Mia, Eddie, Mason, and Christian were here to hang out. Tonight was Back to School Night so all our parents were gone. We decided it would be fun to play Triple Dog. Of course no one but Liss and I knew what it was about so we had to explain, and persuade everyone else to play. Triple Dog is like truth or dare without the dares. If you don't want to do what someone dares you to do, you don't have to. You do however; have to shave your head. You can also challenge the darer and if they fail to do the dare then they have to shave their head.

"Okay", I said, "I'll go first. Mia I triple dog dare you to stay in Andre's closet until midnight."

"What? No he hates me I can't do that!"

"I'll go get the clippers then." Mason got up and was halfway out the door when Mia agreed to do it.

"I love my hair too much." She said, throwing her nose in the air.

"Oh and you have to wear this too." I threw her one of my old cheerleading uniforms. I knew this was mean of me to do especially since her and Andre use to date but then, he cheated on her and broke her heart. Even though he is my brother I took her side. No one should ever be cheated on, that's the lowest anyone could stoop to and I will never stand for it. But that's how the game goes and I knew Andre wouldn't physically hurt her and I wanted her to finally let him apologize. Well if he found her he would right? Mia walked out of my bathroom dressed in the uniform that was bright red and didn't cover her stomach. It barley cover her ass too. What can I say? It was from four years ago and Mia was taller than me.

"Liss go distract Andre and his friends so she can sneak in."

Liss walked out and we could hear her telling the boys that there was pizza downstairs and that they better get it now before we take it all and they get none. We could hear a stampede of boys running down the stairs. I will never understand the hold pizza has over men. And me for that matter, I was already on my fourth slice! We quickly ran into Andre's room, which was at the end of the long maroon hall. His room was a royal blue and had high white baseboards. The three windows were heavily curtained and his 52 inch flat screen TV showed a paused Paranormal Entity. His closet was on the far end by his connected bathroom.

"Ugh, his closet smells like boy funk."

"No I think that smell is the bathroom", I said as I scrunched up my nose. I was almost gagging.

"How do we make sure she stays in here the whole time? I mean no offense Mia; I trust you and all but we are continuing with the game so we're not going to be home to make sure." Eddie blushed as he said this. Does Eddie like Mia? Oh that is too cute! I love it when people get together.

"Send us a picture every half hour. And so you're not missing out on the fun, we'll videotape the rest of the dares and send them to you." Mia looked absolutely terrified that we were leaving her alone in the land of the unknown. But hey if she wanted to keep her hair all she had to do was sit in a closet for five hours. How hard could that be?

We returned to my room and Eddie went next. "Mason, I triple dog dare you to Pee on Kirova's front porch."

Mason paled, but recovered quickly. We all crammed into my Beemer and handed Mase three waters for him to down. Ten minutes later we stood in front of Kirova's house. She wasn't at Back to School Night because she had the flu so we knew that she would be home even though all the lights in the house were off.

Mase walked up to her door and pulled down his pants.

"I told him I would kiss him if he spelled his name." I laughed.

"Do you think that he would get expelled if Kirova found him peeing?" Christian had a cynical grin on his face. I was staring to like this kid.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out. Oh I hope he hurries up." Liss looked worried like usual.

"Well I want to know." Christian said as he bumped into my car setting the alarm off. A light instantly went on inside the house. Mase was still mid pee when Kirova opened the door.

"Mr. Ashford is that you?"

Mase was in full sprint now to the car cursing all of us to hell. Good thing I got this on film because it was soo going on Facebook.

"Who the hell set off the alarm?" Mase yelled through his laughter. None of us answered, we only laughed. I sent the video to Mia and in return I got a picture of her in Andre's closet.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"I guess I'll get mine over with, but can Mia dare me?"

"Sure Liss." I texted Mia and she triple dog dared Liss to go to Lakeman's Club and sing Man I Feel Like A Woman. Mia knew that Liss had horrible stage fright and was probably hoping for her to back out so she would get her head shaved. But knowing Liss no matter how scared shitless she was she would never back out of anything.

When we got the club, Liss headed straight for the stage and started singing. She stumbled on some of the lyrics but the crowd was too drunk to care and were singing along and throwing their hands in the air. They were cheering so loud that the owner asked her to do another song. She didn't really want to but I dragged everyone on stage and we sang Friday, the Glee Cast version. We all laughed off the staged and headed for the car. It was Eddie's turn now.

-Mia's point of view-

Rose sent me the video of Lissa singing and I had to bite my hand from laughing. I had been in this stupid closet for an hour so it was only eight o'clock. Ugh, this is soo boring! Why did Rose have to dare me to do this Andre of all people? She knew what he did and how I felt about him. I knew it was just a game and she probably didn't mean anything by it but it hurt that she didn't consider how I would feel. I loved Andre and was completely heartbroken when I walked in on him making out with Meredith. I don't care that he was drunk off his ass it was still cheating and I was not going to devote myself to a cheater. He tried to get me back but I refused to listen to his pleas and moved on. Well not completely but enough to have feelings for another guy. Eddie to be exact. I wondered if he liked me. He had blushed earlier when saying that he trusted me, but did that mean he liked me?

"Dude, we're going to that party at Natalie's are you coming?"

"Yea", Andre replied, "as soon as my sisters get home I'll meet you there."

"Kay dude, later."

"Later." I heard all his retarded friends leave. Just then my phone rang. Shit! I forgot to put it on silent!

"What the hell?" Andre opened his closet doors and looked down at me with a confused look. "Mia, what are you doing in my closet?" He didn't look angry, but he probably didn't like the fact that I had heard all of their conversations about what girls they've hooked up with and what girls they want to do and so on and so forth.

"It's a dare. I have to stay in here until midnight."

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh, when did you get in here?"

"When you guys were getting pizza?"

"And why are you wearing one of Rose's cheer uniforms."

"It was her dare." He stayed quiet for a few minutes and just sat on the edge of his bed.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened last year I never meant for that to happen or to hurt you."

"Yea I know you've told me that already. But whatever, it's fine I've moved on."

"Good I want to see you happy." He gave a small smile. Normally it would have made my heart melt but I was now unaffected.

I just smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Kay thanks." And with that I closed his closet doors.

Any suggestions on what Eddie's dare should be?

Review please


	11. Lessons in Survival

Thanks for your reviews! :) Also thanks for the suggestions on Eddie's dare.:)

"I'm ready for anything so bring it."

"A little bit cocky don't you think Edison?" I smirked. I whispered a dare into Mason's ear.

"Okay, I triple dog dare you to go back home and stay in the closet with Mia." Eddie smiled at me as a silent thank you.

"Thanks that's the best dare ever!"

"Hey I know a crush when I see one", I laughed, "but don't thank me yet, there's still more to your dare."

"Yeah, Mia has to wax five things on your body." Mason, Liss, and Christian were on the floor laughing while I gave Eddie a pointed look.

"What!"

"Do you have a problem with that? Because I won't hesitate to shave that gorgeous head of yours." A devilish grin had managed to make it's way onto Lissa's lips.

"No, no, take me back to your house." Eddie mumbled looking down at the ground as he got into the car.

Ten minutes later we were out front when I texted Mia to go to my room.

"Hey, do I get to be free now? Andre sprayed Febreze but his closet is still foul smelling, I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Andre knows you were in his closet?" I couldn't hold back my shock.

"Yea. Anyway what's up."

"You have to wax me..." Eddie made a point not to look anyone is the eyes when we all combusted and fell on the floor.

Mia's face was priceless, but she tried hard to compose herself. "I'll try not to hurt you too much." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to videotape it!"

"I guess it's my turn, unless you want to go first Rosie?" Christian made the mistake of calling me by the worst nickname ever.

"No you can go first, Liss you can dare him since he's your man."

"He is not my man!"

"Yet", the rest of us yelled.

I whispered another dare into Liss's ear and then we headed out. Liss was driving and I was shotgun. When we arrived at school everyone gave us confused looks.

"Christian, I triple dog dare you to run naked around campus. At nine o'clock. When Back to School Night is over." She kissed his quickly before unbuttoning his shirt.

-Mia's POV-  
>I heated the wax up so it was warm but not too hot. I didn't want to torture him anymore. Especially if I wanted him to like me.<p>

"So why am I waxing you?"

"Because they know that I like you and they want to torture me."

"You like me?" It came out harsher than I expected but still had a questioning air.

"Um.. Yea."

"I like you too." I kissed him lightly on the lips before stirring the wax. "I hope you don't hate me after this."

I got Andre to help videotape and hold Eddie down. I put the wax on his upper thigh and rubbed it so a lot of hair would stick. "I'm going to count to three okay?"

"Okay." Eddie had his eyes closed and was clutching onto the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"One, Two," I ripped the strip off as fast as I could and winced as Eddie let out a guttural screech. "Three."

-  
>-Rose's POV-<p>

I was running as fast as I could to the wood shop classroom. It was our rendezvous spot because it was in the back of school, isolated, and dark. Christian had unfortunately gone threw with the dare,annihilating any chance of me seeing his head shaved. Now I was the only one left and I was afraid of my dare. I knew Christian would be the one to dare me and after what he just had to do, I knew mine would be brutal. As i arrived at the classroom I noticed a figure walking towards me. He was really tall, so of course I knew exactly who it was. I tried to be sneaky and not let him know I was there, but that was all shot to hell when I ran into a trashcan. Shit! So much for being sly! Dimitri turned around and came towards me apprehensively. The moment I stepped under the overhang light he relaxed.

"What are you doing out here Rose?"

"I can ask you the same thing Comrade." Of course he was here for the events, but why was he here here? In the back of the school?

"I parked in the back lot." Duh this walkway leads to a parking lot how stupid of me. I saw a movement in the shadows and my heart spiked. I don't want anyone to see me talking to Dimitri. They might assume something and I really don't need the drama.

"O well I should be going, bye." He continued walking back towards his classroom. I guess he was staying late? Oh who cares what he's doing i need to find the others.

"Rose!" Liss came running around the corner.

"Are you ready for your dare Rosie?"

"Yeah Sparky I am."

"Well first I want to introduce you to my sister Tasha. She was here instead of my parents. She's visiting from college. And she will be daring you. I hope you don't mind."

I knew Christian had an older sister, but I didn't know she'd be here. She was a senior when I was a freshman and for some reason we didn't get along. I've never spoken to her before yet she has the utmost hatred towards me. Can you say bitch?

"I triple dog dare you to go to third base with that man that you were talking to a minute ago." Bitch1 It was her in the shadows. Fuck! This was the last thing I needed.

"He's my teacher."

"So?"

"So.. I cant just give him a blowjob and not get expelled or worse."

"That sounds like a personal problem. It's a good thing you brought the clippers with you so we can shave your head right here and now." Well she's messing with the wrong girl.

"Actually, I challenge you." I'm not one to back down from anything especially a dare, but I couldn't do this. And I also knew that she couldn't either. I knew that she would have no problem getting any guy to comply, but Dimitri? No, he wouldn't. At least I hoped he wouldn't. Whatever was between us had caused me to have this gut instinct, so why question it? You never question your gut instincts, that's the first lesson in survival.

"Well I must say, I can't wait to see you bald. I hope you have a cute hat."

She stalked off with us and went straight into the room Christian pointed out and closed the door behind her. we all huddled around the open window, phone in hand.

-Dimitri's POV-  
>I looked up to see a girl in her early twenties walk in, She had long black hair and bright blue eyes, that resembled one of my students'. They might be related, hmm.<p>

"Hi, do I know you? Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm Tasha. And as a matter of fact you can help me with something."

"Okay what?"

"Well I'm just going to get to the point, since I have things to do and this is only a dare." She smiled seductively and took off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. "I need to give you a blowjob, so I would really appreciate it if you just pulled your pants down now and we got this over with." Was she serious? Why the hell would I ever let her do that, dare or no dare.

"I want you to pick up your jacket, turn around and leave."

"I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes."

"You're right I do want you". her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Does she really think I'm that easy? "To leave. Now!"

She flinched at the sharpness of my tone but continued to walk towards me. She snaked her arms around my stomach and attempted to kiss me. I push her softly, not wanting to hurt the poor deluded girl. "You know I can pleasure you, So let me." With that she dropped to her knees and started to unbuckle my belt. I slapped her hand away, not caring that she whimpered in pain, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door. Before I could get it open Rose stepped in.

"Well it looks like you're the one in need of a cute hat now Tasha." Her eyes were wild and it made her look even sexier.

Tasha's eyes widened as Christian and two other people walked in holding hair clippers.

"Sorry Tash", Christian said as he turned on the clippers.

Fifteen minutes later, Tasha stood bald with tears streaking her cheeks. All her hair was on my floor in a big pile. She ran out crying and cursing all of us to go to hell. The other went after her but Rose stayed.

"Sorry to put you threw that Comrade, but she dared me to do that to you."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Because then people would know that something is going on between us." She looked at the floor, but I tilted her chin up so she could look me in the eyes.

"What is going on between us?" I knew something was, partly because I made the first move, but I didn't know she felt the same way.

"I don't know Comrade, But I'll keep you posted." She smiled before turning and walking out, leaving me to my thoughts.

Review Please :)


	12. Stuck in the Moment

I sat with my head in my hands as everyone around me prattled about random shit that I honestly didn't care about. I was focused on Dimitri and what was between us. If there even was something between us. I'm not going to lie I did feel a connection to him and I found warmth and solace in him. I had successfully avoided him during English today in hopes that by the time gym rolled around I would be able to give him an answer. It's impossible to choose. What if I don't try? What if I do? How can I life wondering what if? But this relationship, our relationship would be unethical. We could get in serious troubled; he could be fired, go to jail, and I could be expelled. But if it turned out to be something more, than I could find love. I'm not the most quixotic person around, but I do believe in happy endings and I know deep down that that's what I desperately want: to love and to be love. It was so simple, yet specious.

"Eddie what's with the hat?" my head stayed where it was, but my eyes traveled up to Eddie's face just in time to see him blush.

"Mia care to explain, why I look so sexy in this hat?" She smiled as they sat down next to each other, still holding hands.

"Well it was part of his dare."

"And?" The rest of us said, knowing there was more of an explanation. Both Eddie and Mia looked at each other for a brief moment before Eddie took off his hat to reveal that he was missing half his right eyebrow.

"I waxed his thigh, armpit, arm, happy trail and obviously eyebrow."

"Wow, I'm sorry Eddie I didn't know that was going to happen." Mason didn't look too sorry though.

"It's cool, it'll grow back right babe?" He looked at Mia as he said the last part.

"Awwwwww. I take it you don't hate her after what she did. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Why would I hate Mia she didn't do anything wrong. You on the other hand rose, better watch out because I'm out for your blood." With that he and Mia stood up and I watched as their contiguous bodies walked away.

-After gym-

Dimitri was busy putting the equipment when I walked up to him. I was immediately encompassed with the delicious smell of his aftershave. I was loosing focus, so I had to act quickly before I became a lost cause.

"Comrade?" He whipped around to face me and I pressed on. I was cognizant of my rising pulse and did my best to ignore it.

"Can I talk to you about", my eyes darted around the room trying to find the right way to say what I mean. "Us?"

"Yes Roza." He stopped fiddling with the mats and gave me his full and undivided attention.

"Well I was thinking that maybe there is something between us; something more than just a teacher/student relationship." I let out a huge breath before continuing. " I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but I can't help but feel a connection to you; both physical and spiritual. You know me well for having just recently meeting me and I feel like I know you too. Don't get me wrong there's still a lot more to learn, but I know that you can see into my soul." I was rambling on and on and he just stood there, eyes intense and nodding every once in awhile. "Normally I would parry any kind of interaction with a teacher, but you're different; you're so much more." I earned a smile for that and he walked closer to me, closing the space in between us.

"This is pure serendipity that I found you."

"What do we do?"

"We just extemporize. Our 'crushes' on each other are too inchoate to make any rash decisions."

"Crush? You said you loved me Comrade."

"And I do. I love every thing about you, but like you pointed out; there's still a lot to learn. So my love still has a lot of growing to do." He reached up and cupped my cheek causing my body to involuntarily lean into it. It felt so damn good. I slowly reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled his face down to mine and he slowly and softly kissed me.

"This is wrong." I said, pulling away slightly.

"I know." He kissed me again.

"We could get in a lot of trouble."

"I know." Another kiss. "Do you want to stop?"

"Absolutely not." I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hungrily. He kissed me back with just as much force and soon we had to pull apart for air.

"Since I'm now one of your most auspicious students, can I change seats in English?"

"You don't want to sit near me?" His expression was of mock hurt.

"No it's not that. I just don't like sitting in the front and if you moved me somewhere in the middle, then we can always look at each other without anyone being suspicious." He seemed to like the idea of being able to look at me when ever he felt like it.

"Okay, I'll move you next to Christian."

"Oh yea, sorry about his sister. Don't hate him, he's nothing like her. He's just misunderstood."

"I thought she resembled someone." He sighed. "Why did you make her do that dare?"

"She dared me to do that to you. If I had tried to do it would you have let me?" I looked down, anxious for his answer.

"Yes, and I would've done a lot of other things to you."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't because we were recording that." I smiled up at him, pressing our bodies even closer together. "And I'm glad you would have let me do that because I really like my hair and I prefer to keep it."

His right hand wound into my hair as he said, "I love your hair."

I reached up, untied his hair, and wound my hand in his. "And I love yours." We kissed once more before parting ways.

I saw Mason standing by my car as I walked over. "Hey Mase."

"Hey you owe me a kiss."

"Oh that's right; you were a brave soul and peed your name onto Kirova's porch. How could I have forgotten?" I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I got into my car and drove away, looking at his receding figure in my rear view mirror.

Please Review : )


	13. Lowkey

I was walking down the hall to lunch when two hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I was pulled into a janitor's closet by none other than my secret boyfriend Dimitri. We have been meeting in this closet for the few months so it was now December. Because it was really cold outside everyone ate lunch in any classroom they could find that had an open seat. Our school had no cafeteria, how lame.

"Hey."

I gave him a quick peck before pulling out of his warm arms. "My friends will wonder where I am if I stay any longer." He frowned but nodded knowing I was right.

"Are you free after school?"

"Yeah, for about three hours before Liss and Andre get home. Why?"

"Do you want to come over to my apartment?" Dimitri apparently lived in a modest apartment ten minutes away from school. I had never been over for fear that things would get too heated and I would end up having sex with him. I had always told myself that if I ever truly loved someone that it would be okay to have sex with them, but I didn't want to now. I did love Dimitri, with all my heart, but I still wasn't ready. I knew he wouldn't pressure me or leave me just because I wouldn't give it up. I wanted to, I don't know; know for sure that I was going to marry the person. I knew we loved each other but would we every get married. Age was just a number to the both of us and we don't really care what other people think about our relationship, well I hope we wouldn't when we actually told someone, but was that enough? Were we going to last? I hoped with all my heart we would but I can't predict the future and neither could my sexy Russian.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just watch a movie." He always seemed to be able to know what I was thinking. If it were any other person I would have been freaked out, but whenever he comforted me and my crazy thoughts I felt relaxed.

"Okay", I really wanted to spend time with him and just sit there with his arms around me and not have a care in the world.

"Meet me after gym okay?"

"Kay." I kissed him one last time before turning and walking out of the closet. Normally I would have made some snide remark about coming out of the closet but since I was the one coming out I didn't think it was too appropriate.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Tangled." I've wanted to see this movie for ever and now I finally had the chance.

"What is that about?"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh no, I'm not watching a movie about a princess." I gave him my best pout face but he didn't waver.

"If you watch this movie with me then next time we can watch one of your John Wayne movies. Deal?"

"Next time?"

"Yeah Comrade, next time. That is if I'm allowed back." His face lit up and I knew that he wanted me to come back. Too bad I now had to watch a stupid cowboy movie. Ugh.

"I would never let you leave if I could. You are always welcome here. Even if I'm not home and you need a place to be safe and alone."

"If you're not home then how am I suppose to get in?"

"Hmm, I could get you a key..?"

"Really?" I liked the idea of having a key. It didn't seem like it was too soon and I wanted to be able to come and see him every chance I got.

"Why do you want to give me a key anyway?"

"So I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Isn't that from a movie? Sweet Home..."

"Shhh." He said cutting me off and smothering me with sweet kisses.

"Hey Rose, aren't you in the wrong seat?"

"No Mr. Belikov moved me so now I sit next to you Pyro."

"Sweet, now I get to bug the crap out of you everyday!" I looked at him to see he had a playful glint in his eyes. "Oh and Rose I know."

"Know what?"

"About you and Belikov." Shit! Was it that obvious? "I see the way you look at each other. Liss and I look at each other like that. I think that only I noticed though."

"Christian you can't tell anyone. No even Liss. Okay, you have to promise me."

"Rose, relax it's not my place to tell anyone."

"I don't know if I should tell Liss."

"Want to know what I think?" I nodded.

"I think that Liss loves you a lot, almost as much as me," he stuck his tongue out to let me know he was kidding," and she will support you no matter what. How much older is he?"

"Seven years, but age is just a number to us. We love each other and we don't want anything to change that."

"Secrets might change it."

"What do you mean? You're freaking me out now."

"Sorry; if you don't tell someone or a group of someones, whom you trust, about your relationship it will fall apart under the ensuing pressure."

"I don't want to jeopardize me relationship with Dimitri or you guys, or his job. Do you really think that I should go around telling people?"

"Rose, we're your best friends not just random people. You can trust us I promise. And if anyone gives you a problem they can answer to me." We smiled at each other before tuning back into the lecture. It was a lost cause for me since I was now focused on how I was going to break the news.

Review please :)


	14. Completely and Utterly Alone?

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like this chapter :)

My talk with Christian yesterday left me feeling good about spilling my guts to my friends about my relationship with Dimitri. However, as I opened my front door and came face to face with them, my courage melted away. The shaking started in my hand and then rapidly spread throughout my body until I was in full convulsions. I was stricken with fear that everyone would not approve and walk away and leave me completely and utterly alone. I don't think I could take it if everyone I love at this moment walked away or thought less of me because I'm in love with one of my teachers. I didn't ask for this to happen. Hell I even tried to avoid it, but you can't avoid the inevitable.

"Okay, so Rosie here has something to tell you and I want you all to keep your faces shut until she is finished talking." Everyone nodded. Thank God Christian is here.

"Okay, so I um...I'm kinda um, dating Mr. Belikov." I whispered the last part with a pleading tone but it was unnecessary. Liss and Mia screamed gleefully at the top of their lungs while Mason and Eddie smiled toothy grins. Andre stayed silent and I knew he was upset.

"Andre I'm..."

"I'm happy for you Rose I truly am, but don't think that just because he's older than me that I won't go all psycho-older-brother on his ass if he hurts you or makes you do anything you don't want to do. If he does something you're not comfortable with you let us know and all of us guys will..."

"Don't worry Andre, Rose will tell you." Liss stepped forward enveloping me in a warm embrace. My heart was pounding so hard I knew she could feel it and I was thankful for her reassuring smile.

"So Rose, is this why you didn't do your dare?" Everyone turned to face Eddie.

"Yeah. You know I never back down, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Well I for one think this added to your reputation. It shows our little Rosie really does have a heart." I punched Mason as he walked forward to hug me goodbye. Slowly one by one they all said bye until it was just Andre, Liss, Christian, and I.

"So how you gunna tell Mom and Dad?" Shit! I forgot about that. Even though I wasn't related to them , Eric and Rhea were my parents and I knew I had to tell them. I just hoped they would take it as well as everyone else.

"I don't know."

"Well were here for you."

"Thanks guys, especially you Christian."

"Sure thing Rose. Now I'll always have this to make fun of you for. Ha, you are never going to live down needing my help and advice."

"Hey, lets not for get what I told you in the hospital."

"What'd you tell him in the hospital?"

"Nothing to worry about Liss. So Pyro I do believe that we are even. Therefore you can't use this information for one of your ulterior motives." I smirked.

"I hate you!"

"I know, the feelings mutual."

At six it was time for dinner. Normally I look forward to having fried chicken, but since I had to tell my parents I was dating my teacher and that he was seven years older than me, I lost my appetite.

"Mom, Dad,.." I started, waiting for them to face me. "I have to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad."

"What is it dear?"

"I have a boyfriend. He's seven years older than me though."

"Sweetie, if you both really like and respect each other, age isn't an issue. I'm five years older than you're mother." He smiled fondly at Rhea.

"Um, well he's also sort of my teacher..."

"Rose," Rhea looked at me with a serious look, "as your legal guardians, we have to tell you how inappropriate and stupid and well dangerous this relationship is. However, as your family friend I want to tell you how happy I am. You deserve happiness after everything you've been through and if he is that source of happiness I don't want to interfere. However, you have to find a way to ..."

"Not let anyone know I'm in a relationship with him? Yeah I know"

"Well it's settled then. When do we get to meet him?"

"You are seriously fine with this? Really?"

"Rose dear, we have known you your whole life. We know that you think long and hard about your decisions. Yes you haven't made the wisest choices lately, but we've", My Mom took my Dad's hand, "noticed a change in you. You're becoming yourself again. And we now know it's because of Mr. ..."

"Belikov."

"So," continued Dad, " why don't you invite him over for dinner this Friday and we can all get to know him."

Please review :)


	15. Love

I could hear the click clack of my heels on the floor as I walked down the hallway. I had to meet Dimitri is secret now since dinner with him and my parents didn't go so well. In fact it was horrible. It's not that they didn't love him, because they did, it's that he's my teacher and it's inappropriate to have that kind of relationship with him right now. I was so pissed I still haven't talked to either of my parents since last Friday when my own Doomsday happened. They completely lied which upset me the most. Sure I would have been infuriated if they had shot the idea of me being in love right away but they strung it along for a week and then announced their real concerns. In front of Dimitri too, which made the night even more unbearable. So now I feel totally guilty by going behind their backs, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. And that is seeing my man. I haven't really spent a lot of alone time with Dimitri for the past week and I'm kinda having withdrawals. Stupid I know since I still see him everyday, but I miss the feel of his rough but somehow soft hands tracing imaginary shapes and patterns on my back as we lay tangled in each other. We haven't had sex yet which has made me feel a little relieved that pushed for it. But maybe that will change today. I never thought I would have sex with someone after knowing them for so little, but it feels like I've known Dimitri for a long time. He just gets me and I get him and I want to share everything, including, my body with him. I unlocked the front door with my key and found my tall, dark, and handsome man sitting at his small dinning room table grading papers.

"Hey" I walk up behind him and set the coffee I brought down before wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey Roza" He doesn't turn around but he leans into my hug and kisses my arm.

It's now or never. I just need to suck it up and tell him that I'm ready to have sex. There's no need to be nervous. He loves me and he won't laugh right?

I moved around to the front of him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. We kept kissing for a long time, but when I tried to take things further he stopped me.

"Roza no. We don't need to do that right now"

"You don't want to have sex with me?" My face was bright red and my eyes were getting glassy. The last thing I expected him to do was reject me. _Maybe he doesn't want to be with me. Maybe he's happy we haven't spent time together so he can get over me and maybe he's moved on._

"Of course I want to I love you, but I know you are not ready. You're seventeen; you shouldn't be doing that right now. Roza, I want to make love to you and I am not trying to force you to do anything. I'm not rejecting you either; I'm just saying right now is not the right time."

He pulled me close and whispered things in Russian, and even though I had no idea what they meant, they were soothing and I was lulled into sleep.


	16. Confidant

I woke up the next morning to warm air hitting my cheek. _What the heck?_ I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Dimitri. He was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. He was so cute. He looked even younger than twenty-four and so calm. I laid there playing with his soft brown hair until out of the corner of my eye I saw a green light. _Holy shit! _It was 8:10 and school started in twenty minutes. I shook Dimitri until his eyes fluttered open.

"Roza?" He said confused. "When did you get here?"

"I never left Comrade…"

"Since yesterday? I nodded. "What time is it?"

"8:10." I got out of bed and began assessing the damage that was inflicted by sleeping in my clothes. Ugh! There was absolutely no way to save them. They were way too wrinkled. Plus I couldn't wear the same clothes to school. I looked back at the clock, 8:15. Great! No time to go home; I was already going to be late for school as it is.

"Come on Roza we have to go." Dimitri looked as good as he normally did, even without taking a shower.

"I can't go to school like this." I pointed to the wrinkled mess that used to be my clothes. He seemed to understand because he went into his closet and pulled out a blue collared button down shirt and a white ribbed tank top. I put the two shirts on and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. The shirt hit mid thigh and could pass as a dress. I was really glad that I had worn a pair of tan boots and a matching belt the day before.

Dimitri had to practically carry me out the door because I refused to leave until I was ready. By now we only had five minutes to get to school and Dimitri lived about fifteen minutes away. He sped all the way to school and thankfully we arrived only two minutes after the bell rang. We had a seven minute passing period so we were on time and didn't need to rush. I had had to finish getting ready in Dimitri's car, which was surprisingly easier than I expected it to be. Despite going almost 40 mph over the speed limit, Dimitri had the car completely in control. The drive was smooth and sustained with virtually no bumps at all. I could have taken mine but I knew I would be really late to school and I wanted to spend more time with Dimitri anyway.

My phone vibrated inside my cross-body bag and I looked to see that I had twenty missed calls and fifteen missed texts. All the calls were either from Rhea, Liss, Andre, and even Christian. Half the texts were from Liss telling me to pick up the phone and answer her back and the other half were from Christian telling me to answer Liss because she was freaking out. And _OMG! _He was actually concerned for my safety. He and I were friends, but I never knew he really was concerned for my well-being. I quickly replied: "I'm okay, I'll explain later. Please tell Liss to stop freaking out and that I'm sorry for not hearing my phone."

He replied instantly: "God Rose what took you so long to reply. How the hell do you not hear your phone? Are you deft? I'll tell Liss, but you better have a good explanation when I see you in English." _I doubt I'll really have to explain when he sees what I'm wearing. _

I sat in class zoning out on the possible outcomes of telling Christian the truth. He had understood my relationship before. But now that he knew my parent didn't approve would he? I didn't want to create any unnecessary drama between him and Liss, but I didn't want to flat out lie to him either. When I got to English Christian was already there and when he saw me his eyes scanned my outfit and he smirked. That's all he did! He didn't even try talking to me until the end of class when Dimitri gave us free time.

"Hanging out with the cradle robber Rosie?" He chuckled and crossed his arms while leaning back in his seat to look at me.

"Shut up Pyro!"

"Hey! Calm down, I like Mr. Belikov and I know he makes you happy."

"Yeah, well I have to secretly hang out with him now." His face showed he knew what I meant.

"Well, I'm _very_ interested in what you were doing last night."

"We didn't do anything. We're not like you and Liss. We haven't had sex yet. We just fell asleep…"

"_Sure…"_ Sarcasm was dripping from his words.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay."

"Christian you can't tell anyone, not even Liss"

"I won't. Unless she specifically asks me if you were with Mr. Belikov .I'm not lying to her" He warned

"I wouldn't want you to. I just…she won't understand."

"Your love him don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then she will understand."

"How do you know? I've known her my whole life…"

"I'll explain to her that what you feel for Mr. Belikov is exactly what she feels for me."

The bell rang and we got up to leave. Who knew Christian would be the voice of reason and my, and I hesitate to say this, confidant.


	17. I'm Back

Liss is the worst friend ever! She flipped out on me when she found out that I was still seeing Dimitri. I don't understand. She's my best friend; my sister. I never told her she couldn't see Christian. I even told him to go after her because she liked him. This is how I get repaid? I haven't spoken to her for the past two weeks and even though I'm still mad at her, the silence is deafening. I'm more hurt than mad I guess, but I have too much pride to be the first one to cave and apologize.

I had told Dimitri what was going on when I went to his house last weekend and he's been really quiet and distant. Normally he would comfort me and make me feel better. But instead he got up from the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together." I had sat there shocked beyond belief. _What!_

""I don't want to get between you and Liss." He had grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door. Did he just break up with me? What happened to loving me? What happened to us? My mind had wondered while my body walked itself out to my car. I had gone through the motions; feeling cold and empty. I had driven home, walked into my room and searched desperately in the back of my closet. I didn't care if Dimitri didn't want to be with me anymore. I didn't care, I didn't care. I had chanted that like a mantra to keep from crying. I had pulled on a sleek and sexy black dress, paired it with black strappy shoes and adorned it with a fitted leather jacket. I sprayed some _amour amour_ and then I strode out the front door. _Welcome back old Rose._ I had driven to the nearest bar and walked right in. The bouncer, Mikhail, smiled and welcomed me back. And boy had it felt good to be back. I could feel my nerve endings vibrate with a black energy that excited and woke up my whole body. I went to the bar and had gotten a shot. I gulped it down and ordered another.

"Whoa there." A really hot guy with stunning green eyes and tousled hair came up and took the seat next to me. The cigarette he had been smoking assaulted my nostrils and churned my stomach.

"Do you mind? Those smell disgusting."

"I'm Adrian" He then blew smoke directly in my face and had smiled at my disgust.

"I don't care. Leave me alone."

"Well aren't you a little downer."

"I had a rough day."

"I can help with that." Before I had known what was happening I was being pressed up against the bathroom stall door. Adrian was leaving hot trails of kisses up and down my neck. My stomach had twisted with glee and my body had yearned for more. And more I had got. I had been too high with excitement to realize that Adrian had taken off my underwear and his pants. I had only come back to reality when I felt the sharp sting of pain and the hot trickle of blood fall down my leg.

"Bye little downer." I had been left alone in the bathroom. I let myself slide onto the floor and I had just sat there for an hour or two before I finally pulled myself up and went home. I was now sitting in a curled ball in my shower. I sat there and let the hot water wash away what had happened last weekend. But when I turned the water off I still felt dirty so I turned it back on.


	18. Reasoning

**A/N:I know that the last chapter was really different than the rest of the story which is honestly why i liked it enough to add it, but the reviews i got were rather rude. I don't feel as though i cheapened or ruined my story inn any way shape or form and i think it's rather rude be be told that. I feel like the comment box should be words of encouragement and not hurtful, even hateful ones. If you have nothing nice to say Don't Say Anything.**

LPOV

I hurried into the classroom and finally found the person I was looking for. Dimitri.

"I need to talk to you." He looked up from his desk, "It's about Rose."

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing really. I just came to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't approve of you two."

"I ended things so there's no need to apologize."

"You what! Why would you do that? Are you stupid? Rose is in love with you!"

"I didn't want to create drama for your family."

"Well I can't speak for my parents, but I'm okay with you guys now. I didn't realize just how much she loved you and needed you. She has never been this happy since her parents died. Actually I don't think she's ever ever been this happy."

"But I'm her teacher. It's inappropriate."

"You won't be her teacher forever. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

As I let the hot water pour over me I start to think of my parents. I think about all the times they left for a trip leaving me to fend for myself because they just couldn't deal with me. I drove them away. And when they finally left me alone I would get so mad and curse their name but I had ultimately caused the pain I felt; I now feel. They had decided to go on that last trip because I bitterly told them to. I didn't mean it, but my actions, shoplifting, told them otherwise. They had gone on their trip and their plane crashed. When I was told that they had died I didn't cry. I wasn't even sad. I was angry. I was so mad that they left me alone and didn't care enough about me to have stayed. All I felt was bitterness for them and now I know why Adrian had done what he had to me. I leaned my head against the tile wall and closed my eyes. The song Hurt started playing in my head and I started to cry.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I was so happy that Lissa had told me how she felt. I was excited too to be going to get my Roza back. I followed Lissa Through her house in search of Rose. Her parents weren't home so this was the best tie to get my life straightened out. My life that has the one person I love the most in the world by my side. We finally learned that she was in the shower so we waited in the living room to finish. But and hour later Lissa and I got concerned and went up stairs to check on her. Lissa opened the door and gasped. I quickly entered and saw Rose on the floor in the shower completely drenched. I ran forward and turned off the water. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her so she sat up instead of being slouched over,

"Roza."

She opened her red rimmed eyes and looked at me. "Dimitri? What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I want to back. I love you so much Roza and I should have never ended things with you."

"I love you too."

"Come on lets get up dried off."

"NO! You can't I still fell dirty. I can still fell him on me!"

"Feel who Roza?"

"This guy I met at the bar."

"What'd he do to you? Did he hurt you?" She refused to look at me and remained silent.

"Lissa go call the police." I saw her out of the corner of my eye run out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"I deserved it." I whispered. "It's karma."


	19. Promises

RPOV

Dimitri insisted that I tell the police what happened with Adrian and every detail I could remember. It was too weird having him there and I felt embarrassed and gross. I know I deserve it because of the way I treated my parents, but having to relive every detail that happened with Dimitri holding my hands made me uncomfortable. Would hearing what happened make him not want me now? Now that I wasn't a virgin there wasn't much I could offer him that he couldn't get from someone else. Someone prettier and well, better. I kept glancing up at him to see how he was taking all of this. His face gave nothing away and that made me nervous. I had to know if he was going to leave me again; I couldn't just sit around and wait for him to walk away, out of my life, for good. Once the police left I gathered the courage to ask him.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"No, I'll stay here as long as you want."

"I don't mean my house Dimitri I meant me."

He gasped and looked surprised. "Why on earth would I leave you?"

"Because I'm… I'm not pure anymore."

"Roza, what the hell are you talking about?" I stayed silent not knowing how to explain myself.

"I love you and there is no way in hell I'm breaking up with you again. The short amount of time that passed since I did was pure torture and I can't imagine going through that again. I also am not going to let anyone touch you or hurt you again." I was staring down at my hands as he made his confession and he put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze.

"I love you too Comrade."

* * *

><p><em>I was running. It was dark and I was running which was rather stupid of me because I couldn't see a damn thing. I could hear my footsteps and my heavy breathing. And something else, something I couldn't place but could sense the familiarity of it. My stomach churned as recognition settled in and I picked up my pace. But no matter how fast I was going I felt like I was running in place. But then I began to fall…<em>

"Ahhhh." I landed on something hard and solid. I looked around to get my bearings and saw Dimitri jump awake. He was sitting in a chair in my room with one of his Westerns opened across his chest.

"Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I just had a bad dream." He set his book aside and walked three feet until he was standing in front of me. He leaned down and picked me up from under my armpits like you would a small child. He sat down on the edge of my bed and held me to his chest. You'd think that after I was violated by a gut I would freak out when one touched me, but Dimitri's touch had the opposite effect. His touch made everything else disappear. It was comforting to know that he was still here and by my side. I don't know how long we sat like this; me inhaling as he was exhaling, him caressing my back with a feather light touch and softly kissing my temples, cheeks, and hair.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you Roza."

I blinked up at him and saw the hurt and pain that creased his beautifully sculpted face. Why is he sorry? It wasn't his fault? He doesn't need to feel guilty about anything.

"Will you stay with me tonight? In case I get another nightmare?"

"Of course my Roza." I crawled over to my pillows and Dimitri helped me get under the covers. Then he laid down next to me and pulled me close to him so his front was to my back. He kissed my neck a few times and I snuggled even closer to him and his warmth. He absentmindedly began playing with my hair and we both laid still except for his moving hand.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"Lissa. She came and told me how stupid I was for breaking up with you and that she was okay with our relationship. I never meant to hurt you. I broke up with you because I didn't want you at war with your family."

"I need you."

"I need you too. And I'm not going to leave you again. No matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now try to get some sleep, you've had a long day."


	20. UNI

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update but I finally have. Hope you enjoy! Please review. **

I woke up to Dimitri tracing letters and shapes on my back. I laid there pretending to be asleep as he traced "I love you" on my back. I rolled over and looked into his warm eyes and smiled knowing this handsome man was all mine.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Comrade." I stretched up and kissed him on the nose before snuggling back into his unnaturally warm body.

"I don't want to go to school."

"I don't want to teach." Dimitri smiled down at me before adding, "We can call in sick."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave this bed."

* * *

><p>I glanced at the T.V. between my fingers watching teenagers get killed in the movie Chain Letter. I didn't want to watch a scary movie but Dimitri didn't want to watch a romantic one and he won the staring contest which meant I'd have to cover my eyes for an hour and a half. My phone then picked this moment, same the main character's, to go off. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from Christian.<p>

*Rose where the where are you? Are you doing the dirty with Belikov?*

*NO! I'm home alone sick you asshole. Why don't you make yourself useful and bring me some soup.*

*Sorry Rosie! Is chicken noodle okay?*

*Yea that's fine. Thanks Pyro.*

"Who was that?"

"Christian. He wanted to know if we were getting it on."

"Oh." I climbed onto his lap and turned so I was facing him and blocking the T.V.

"Do you want to?"

"Rose have you seen how hot and sexy you are? Do you honestly think I can resist you?"

"Then let's do it."

"Rose…"

"I'm serious Dimitri. Make love to me."

"I don't think you're ready for that." I was ready for him. I was ready to share everything with him and maybe that's what I needed. Maybe I needed to replace the bad with the good and Dimitri was the best cure. He loved me unlike Adrian. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I trusted him. All he needed to do now was trust me. I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and looked deep into his eyes telling him it was okay. His eyes became clouded with desire and he kissed me back with a sweet yet desire filled force. I straddle him and he gets up off the couch and goes up the stairs and into my room all the while still kissing me. He lays me down gently on the bed and lays on top of me but keeps his weight on his elbows. He continues to kiss me and our tongues invade each other's mouths. With feather light touch, Dimitri pulls up my shirt barely breaking our kiss to take it off. His finger trace up and down my spine and I arch my back in response. Thank god I'm wearing my black lace bra and matching underwear. I hastily grab the hem of his shirt and pull it half way up before he takes over and pulls it over his head tossing it aside so he can touch me once again. My fingers roam his toned chest and begin to make their way lower and lower until the touch the top of his jeans. Without looking down I undo the button and ease the zipper down. Dimitri's big hands cover mine and bring them up to his face and tangle them in his hair. He removes his jeans and then mine before he fully stops kissing me to look into my eyes and ask permission. I close my eyes again and lay my head back and breathe. I hear the ripping of the foil and I feel him ease into me. He is so much bigger than Adrian but it surprisingly doesn't hurt. He eases in and out with exquisite slowness; careful not to hurt me. I think back to the one and only sex dream I had and wonder how I could ever have thought it would be that awkward and foreign. Dimitri makes everything better so of course sex would be no exception, especially love making. Dimitri pulls out of me, tosses the used condom on the floor, and wraps his arms around me hugging me tight. I look up confused, but he dismisses my look and kisses my temple.

"No need to rush things Roza."

I turn around in his grasp and place small kisses all over his chest thinking how I could never live without this wonderful man in my bed.


End file.
